Close Behind
by lovewinter
Summary: Set some time after "The Two Mrs. Grissoms", during season 11. Catherine and Sara have a little chat. CS friendship, GSR  even if it's not exactly my thing .
1. Intervention

Author: winter  
><span>Title<span>: Close Behind  
><span>Paring<span>: Catherine/Sara friendship, GSR  
><span>Rating:<span> k+  
>Timeline: some time after "The Two Mrs. Grissoms"<br>Summary: is Sara and Grissom's long distance relationship really working?

A/N: Thank you to my awesome beta Sharon and Diane. It has been ages since they read this chapter and every error you can find here is totally mine. I changed a few lines here and there when I decided to make this story longer.

* * *

><p><strong>Close Behind<strong>

Chapter One: _Intervention_

It had been a long shift that had ended a very long week; no gruesome cases but with lots of evidence to process and witnesses and suspects to interview. Catherine hardly remembered when she had last clocked out on time. She checked her watch and sighed. It was almost nine in the morning. She entered the locker room with the only aim to take her things and go out as fast as she could. She was exhausted. She was dreaming of spending her day off in bed when the image of Sara, lost in her thoughts, standing in front of her locker, made her go back to the present.

"Is everything okay?" Catherine asked.

"Huh… yeah, fine. I'm just tired," Sara absently answered.

"Who isn't? I'm dreaming of a relaxing bath and a full day of sleep," Catherine replied as she took her purse and closed her locker. She turned toward her co-worker and stopped to take a better look at her. There were bags under her eyes and she looked distressed, yes, but it was Sara's look that had caught Catherine's attention. Clearly something was worrying her. Catherine briefly debated with herself if she should let it go or press more; then, knowing that Sara was a very private and reserved person, just said, "Okay, then, see you tomorrow night."

"Sure," Sara replied with a forced smile.

Catherine was walking through the doorway when she suddenly turned around.

"Sara, I know I should just mind my business, but you don't look fine to me. Would you like to grab some breakfast together?"

Sara was taken aback by Catherine's offer. She needed so much to get everything off her chest, but at the same time she didn't want to be judged and, above all, not by Catherine, Grissom's best friend and her current boss.

Catherine noticed Sara's deer-in-the-headlights look. She had to come up with something quickly or Sara would hide behind those high walls she tended to build.  
>"What about something at my place? Pancakes and coffee are my specialties!" Catherine quickly added as a motherly smile cracked her lips.<p>

Catherine's warm smile was more than an invitation. Sara wondered how a smile could convey so much. It broadcast an understanding feeling and a warm sensation. You couldn't say no. It was like that time after the Hank fiasco.

"See you in a few," were Catherine's words before turning and leaving the locker room without waiting for an answer.

Sara stayed there, watching the door closing behind her boss. Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea talking to someone.

###

A few minutes later Sara parked in Catherine's driveway, but couldn't get out of her car. She didn't know what would happen once inside. Catherine usually didn't push, but when she decided that an 'intervention' was needed, there was no way to make her change her mind. Sara wasn't ready to talk. Was she scared? There was no reason. It was just Catherine, and she couldn't read her mind. Catherine would know only what Sara would tell her. Sara was in charge.

After this self-convincing speech, Sara walked to her supervisor's door. She rang the bell and waited. Catherine had obviously changed into something more comfortable. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail.

"Hey, come on in," Catherine welcomed Sara; then she led her into the kitchen and took a seat at the already set table.

"Coffee?" Catherine asked.

"Sure, thanks."

Catherine made small talk during breakfast and Sara quickly relaxed, but as the ending of breakfast approached, Sara was getting nervous again. She knew her supervisor wasn't famous for beating around the bush.

Catherine rinsed the dishes in the sink and put them into the dishwasher, then looked at Sara. She could tell the woman was pondering what to do.  
>"It's a nice day. What about a coffee in the backyard?" Catherine asked, giving Sara more time.<p>

"Yeah, sure."

Catherine refilled their cups, handed Sara hers and walked toward the door to the garden with Sara close behind. They sat on the chaise lounges on the patio.

"I have to call the guy who cleans the pool," Catherine said as she put her mug on the floor. "Lindsey will be home in two weeks and I'm sure she'll love taking a swim in this heat. With her away, I even forget there is a pool in my backyard."

Sara was listening to Catherine as she sipped her coffee. She knew Catherine was giving her time to talk whenever she would be ready. She took a deep breath and tried to relax leaning against the back of the chair as she savored the warming sensation of the sun on her skin.

"It's the first time it's just the two of us here," Sara realized.

Catherine nodded before taking a sip from her coffee.

"It's nice. Thank you," Sara said as she turned to Catherine.

"You're welcome." Catherine's _warming_ smile was there again.

"I thought Vartann would be here," Sara said, trying to change the subject to hide her discomfort.

Catherine smiled and lightly shook her head as she said, "No, it's a while since he has been here. Actually, I don't know where _we are_. But it's okay."

"Oh… I'm sorry. I'd say it's not a great time for us women on '_grave'_…"

Catherine smiled. She had suspected Sara's troubles were something concerning Gil, but with Sara you could never say. "Definitely." And they laughed together.

"How is Gil? I haven't heard from him lately," Catherine casually asked as she laid her cup of coffee on the floor again. It was her way to help Sara open up. She knew Grissom was '_the problem_', but she wanted to hear Sara say it.

"Uhm, fine. He's still busy in Peru. They even asked him to take part to a new study financed by the European Union. It should start next month."

"No need to say he accepted, right?"

"You know him. He was like a kid on Christmas morning!"

"And you? How do you feel about it?" Catherine asked as she focused her eyes on Sara.

"Me? How I feel… well, let's see… I'm proud, happy for him and… alone," Sara said as she embraced herself. The warm sun was suddenly not enough. She felt her sight blurring. She turned her head to Catherine. "I miss him."

"Oh, honey…" Catherine put her hand on Sara's. She had to restrain herself from hugging the woman. Sara wasn't as welcoming about displaying of emotions as Catherine. She wanted to comfort her friend-yes, _her friend_. Somewhere along the road their working relationship turned into friendship even if they weren't exactly aware of it happening. And the fact that Sara had become Grissom's wife didn't hurt.

Catherine saw that there was something between Gil and Sara from the beginning, but she hadn't seen them getting together. Her antisocial friend and that closed up young woman wouldn't have risked anything to follow their heart. Or this was what Catherine had thought, being obviously wrong. She didn't notice when they got together, probably because she was too self-absorbed to notice. Sam's death, her mother, Lindsay… too many things were going on in her life to worry about her friend's love life.

Sara slowly turned her head toward Catherine; sadness and uncertainty were easy to read on her.

"You know, everything started with the case at the Gilbert Foundation. Meeting Gil's mother and his ex-lover has set me out. Betty was judging me without even knowing who I was. I shouldn't have put too much into it, I know, but it made me think. There is so much I don't know about his past… I'm sure even you know more about him than I do!"

"Sara, Grissom and I have been friends for a long time. When you spend more than fifteen years of your life working close with someone, you're bound to get to know each other at least a bit. But if it can help you, I've never had access to his inner thoughts. And I can't say that I didn't try. I love him, but sometimes I can't get him. He can be really annoying. I can't understand how a woman in her sane mind could freely decide to marry him. You have all my respect!" Catherine smiled as she read understanding on Sara's face. Then Catherine continued, "You know, back at the beginning he really pissed me off. I've always been good at reading people, but he was a lost cause. I had to admit my defeat."

Heartened by another smile stolen from her coworker, Catherine felt brave enough to add, "I knew there was something between you two. I even tried to get his head out of his ass, but he needs his own time. You can't force Gil into anything."

"Yeah, don't tell me that!" Sara sighed. "I know we have something special. We are two lonely persons. We need our space. We created our little world, or I had convinced myself we did. People couldn't understand us. It seems childish, I know."

"Maybe you're both a bit 'childish' about your relationship. You are good for each other. You don't have to look for acceptance from the outside. If what you have is good for you two, then screw the world," Catherine said.

"That was my idea, but Betty, the case, and even Hodges made me think. And it shouldn't have happened. If I was so sure of our relationship, I wouldn't doubt our arrangements. Instead I started to feel insecure about our feelings. I needed reassurance from Gil, a hug, hell… even sex. I was planning when I could take a leave from work when he called me. I was so happy. And he told me he would stay in France for another year. He didn't ask for my opinion and he had already accepted. Married people don't do that, do they?"

"Oh, Sara, it's Grissom we're talking about. I think you knew what you signed for when you married him. Gil is a great friend, but is a '_social inept'_ as I liked to think of him. I'm sure he didn't ignore you when he made his decision; he just didn't realize he was married. You have your ménage, and it works for you; you have strong feelings for each other, and I _know_ he loves you. But Gil has a mind of his own. He works differently than most of us. He is a good man, but he's like a child sometimes. He has that flame to study everything that burns in him. I wouldn't be surprised if he approached even your relationship with a scientific method," Catherine said as a warm smile ended her speech.

Sara rolled her eyes at Catherine's last words. She knew very well how dealing with her husband could be frustrating, but, truth to be said, she wasn't a piece of cake either.

"Did you have plans for tonight?" Catherine's voice interrupted Sara's musing.

"No, why?"

"What about a girls' night out? Dinner at the Bellagio? My treat. Sometimes we need to take care of ourselves," Catherine smirked knowingly.

Sara couldn't help a smile. And to her surprise, her smile was genuine. It came from inside and reached her eyes. Maybe what they had kept telling her since her childhood was right-talking could help.

#

Catherine closed her front door behind Sara and sprinted to her study. Sara would be there again around seven to spend their night together. She needed to catch at least a few hours of sleep if she wanted to be of any help, but first of all she had to call that _ass_ of her friend. If she was lucky, maybe she could reach him on his cell phone, otherwise she would have to wait till night to reach him online. She dialed the number and waited. It rang. _Good sign_.

"_Hallo?"_ Grissom's voice answered.

"Hi, Gil," Catherine coldly greeted him.

"_Catherine! How are you? And Lindsey?"_ Grissom asked not noticing Catherine's icy tone.

"Fine, we're fine."

"_Is everything okay? Why are you calling at this hour?"_ Gil said as he noticed the bitterness of her friend.

"I talked to Sara."

"_Is she okay? Did something happen to her?"_ Gil's alarmed voice reached Catherine's ear.

"Nothing happened, but I suggest you to take the first flight available and get your ass here, or I'll personally come to drag you here. I'm not kidding, Gil."

"_But is she okay? Is she hurt or something?"_ Catherine was doing nothing to reassure her friend and he was quickly losing it.

"She's not hurt but she's not okay, Gil," Catherine said as she rolled her eyes. "When is the last time you actually listened to her? You married her, not your bugs! She needs you….now! People talk and listen to each other, and when they have to make important decisions they consult, above all if they are married! I swear, if you were here I would strangle you! When is the last time you told her you love her?"

"_I don't know, we aren't like that… she knows I love her."_

"Sometimes even _she_ needs to hear _the words_, above all after dealing with your mother, your ex-lover, and all the thoughts that you know she can't stay away from."

"_What I should do?_"

"Don't send her a plant! Come here as soon as you can. Let me know when you arrive and I'll pick you up at the airport. Bye."

"_Bye, and thanks, Catherine."_

"You're welcome. How you've managed until now is a mystery to me."


	2. Small Talk

Chapter Two: **_Small Talk_**

Catherine was about to put her jacket on when she heard a car in her driveway. She walked to the door, still fighting with the sleeves. An elegant and slightly embarrassed Sara stood outside.

"Hey, come on in. Would you like something to drink?" Catherine asked.

"No, I'm fine, thanks," Sara replied as she took not more than two steps into Catherine's hallway.

"Let's go then," Catherine said as she went to the couch where she had dropped her purse. As she turned back, Sara was already out the door. Catherine rolled her eyes and sighed. _Where was the fire? _Sara's mood would be hard work, but Catherine had never passed up a challenge. She was the '_people person' _for a reason, wasn't she?

The drive was a bit awkward at first, but as soon as Catherine started talking, Sara visibly relaxed. There was no way that the older woman would let silence ruin their night out.

"Have we ever gone out for dinner before?" Catherine asked more to herself than to Sara.

"Just the two of us? No, we haven't. Just a few drinks, I think. It's weird, you know, you and I, here, together… it's not something I thought would happen," Sara said, her eyes focused on the road.

"Why not? I mean, I know it's not like we've been _best friends_ in the past, but we haven't been enemies either," Catherine said as she slightly frowned. She took a moment to study Sara's expression. _Sara wasn't serious, was she? _

"Yeah." Sara smirked.

"Oh, come on, we weren't that bad!" Catherine replied to her colleague's doubtful remark.

"No, you're right," Sara said, slowly shaking her head, but without diverting her attention from the drive. "We just are two very stubborn women."

"Stubborn? I'd say with very _strong personalities_. We were, and still are, bound to clash every now and then," Catherine replied shrugging.

"Okay, okay, you win, as usual."

Catherine grinned. "I like how it sounds, even if it isn't true." Catherine let Sara's comment slip, but wondered if there was something to fix between them.

They arrived at the hotel and left the car to the valet. They approached the entrance.

"It has been ages since my last dinner here," Catherine said as they walked through the main entrance and said to the receptionist that she had a reservation at the Michael Mina restaurant. She had chosen that restaurant because it was rather fancy, without being exaggerated, and had a large choice of vegetarian dishes.

"I've been here just once before," Sara said, as she followed her boss and admired the luxurious surrounding.

"Hot date?" Catherine casually asked, as she led the way through the lobby toward the entrance of the restaurant.

"Hmm… We didn't even make it past the main course."

"You've got my attention," Catherine's eyes glinted with mischief. "I remember Eddie taking me here every time he wanted to impress me. He also proposed to me here. He booked a table and… a room."

"He hadn't booked a room, but maybe he should have…," Sara's words were almost whispered, as if she was talking more to herself than to Catherine.

"Ladies?" the host interrupted their exchange. He then led them to their table and, as the two women were getting settled, he said, "A waiter will come to you in a bit to take your order. Here is the menu. Would you like anything to drink while you wait?"

Catherine looked at Sara and realized that perhaps a drink would help both of them to better dive into the right spirit of their '_girls' night'_.

As the waiter left with their orders, Catherine realized that Sara still hadn't looked at her once since they sat at the table. Her eyes had wandered around, pretending to be interested in the room décor, or she had busied herself, looking for something in her purse or checking her phone. Catherine wondered if she should have chosen another restaurant, something off_ the Strip,_ maybe. Sara clearly wasn't at ease.

"Sara, do you want to go somewhere else?" Catherine finally asked.

"No, no. I like this place. It just reminded me of...," Sara tried to reassure her friend, as she cursed herself for being so hopeless concealing her feelings, to Catherine at least.

"Your hot date. Yeah, I gathered that. It seems to have been quite the _naughty dinner_...," Catherine smirked playfully, hoping to help Sara relax. Then she mischievously added, "Care to share?"

Sara smirked back. Then, as if she suddenly realized the implications of her expression, blushed, and, begging for mercy, asked, "Do I have to?"

"It's up to you. I have plenty of stories about this place, even if I'm not proud of a few of them. I can entertain you for the entire dinner, if necessary, but now that I know you have something juicy to tell, I'll pester you all night to know."

"Okay, okay. I was with Grissom, and, before sending your _dirty_ mind on overdrive, he got called in," Sara finally revealed.

"No way! Really? Gil and you at the Bellagio? I can't believe it! That man keeps surprising me!" Catherine's excited mood was killed by Sara's sudden awkwardness-she just nodded, averting her eyes. Catherine couldn't read her. They were joking, at least _she was_. Catherine didn't want to pry into Sara's private life; even if tempting, it wasn't why she invited Sara out. She just wanted to lighten up a bit Sara's mood and, maybe, help her see things in perspective. _What was bothering Sara so much about that date with Grissom? _After studying Sara's face for a few moments, she decided the subject was best left closed for the time being.

"Well, we know sex wasn't a problem -_You and Gil have great sex_," Catherine finally said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Oh God. I really said that, didn't I?" Sara said blushing profusely as she closed her eyes and hid her face behind her hands.

"Yeah. Don't worry, it was cute," Catherine reassured her colleague.

"Cute? How is it cute me making a fool of myself?"

"It's not usual to see you so on edge at work. And Hodges was really being … well, Hodges." And they laughed together.

Their drinks were served and Catherine couldn't help thinking that there had never been a better moment to have a drink. _Grissom and Sara's sex life. Just what she had always dreamt to talk about._ Catherine mentally rolled her eyes as she grabbed her glass.

Catherine held her glass midair and made a toast, "To us."

"To friends," Sara replied, as a warm smile spread on her face.

Sara's words were full of meaning. She wasn't a woman used to talking without thinking beforehand. She meant what she said and Catherine couldn't be anything but flattered.

The waiter arrived and took their orders. Catherine also asked for a bottle of gewürztraminer, a white wine that could well harmonize with their different choices in food –vegetable pasta for Sara and seafood for herself. Sara appreciated Catherine's choice of restaurant and her knowledge of wines. Catherine explained that dining with Sam had had its advantages. They amiably chatted until their dishes were served. While they were enjoying their food, a man approached their table.

"Fancy meeting you here, Ms. Willows! How are you? And who is your nice friend?"

"A colleague, Mr. Haney. Sara Sidle. I'd love to chat with you, but I'm sure your lady friend won't like waiting for you," Catherine coldly replied.

"Can I invite you to my table?"

"No, thank you. We're okay."

"My loss. See you soon, CSI Willows," the slimey man said, as he walked back to his _very young friend_.

Sara had followed the exchange, quite amused. Seeing _badass _Catherine at work was priceless.

"Can you believe him? I've interviewed that man at least five times for different crimes, even murder once, and I think he didn't even spend an hour in jail. He's such a jerk. Did you see that girl with him? I'm sure she's not older than Lindsey. That's what makes me the saddest-young girls believing that he's a god," Catherine said, sighing heavily.

"Meeting such people is usual in our line of work. They sometimes creep me out, and I'm an adult woman wearing a gun. I just can't imagine growing up here. This city taints young minds. Hell, this is _sin city_. Everything is a fake. And don't get me started on morals. Raising a child here should be a crime."

"You really have a great opinion of this city, haven't you?" Catherine stated chuckling.

Sara flushed a bit, realising she got taken away in her speech. She was talking to Catherine there – _Las Vegas native, ex-dancer and mom. How about start digging?_

"Hey, Sara, it's Catherine Willows you're talking to. Born and raised in Vegas by a showgirl, ex-stripper herself and ex-wife of one of the many wannabe producers this city is full of. I've seen the worst of this city, and not only because of my job. But I've been lucky. I'm pretty much happy with who I am today and didn't regret anything of what I did. I'm not saying that if I could go back, I would do the same things; but I wouldn't be me. Every past choice took me where I am today."

"I don't know how you can do it."

"What?" Catherine asked a bit confused.

"You can forget and go on. I can't."

"Do you think it's just that? Just forget and move on? It's hard work, girl!" Catherine smirked, and continued, "Above all if you see day by day the proof of your mistakes in front of your eyes. At some point you have to realize that you have to swallow your pride and ask for help if you want to move on. I'm here because of Lindsey. She gave me the strength to keep fighting on."

"Maybe that's what I miss," Sara said before her brain caught up with her mouth.

"A child?" a surprised Catherine asked.

"No, not that. You know, I'm really not used to this _girl bonding_," Sara said as she was looking for the right words to express her thoughts. "I've never talked as much as today with someone and I'm not sure I can explain myself. I came here in Vegas, so many years ago, because Grissom called. He needed me and I ran here. I left everything behind without a second thought. _And he did everything to keep me at arm's length_. And I just accepted that. I tried to move on, and you know how well it went. After Hank I focused even more on the job. I should have gone away, back to San Francisco maybe. Instead I stayed. Obviously, I am not good at taking care of myself," Sara half jokingly said before going on. "I was _burning out_. I got suspended and Gil forced me to open up. I still can't believe he did it. I thought he would never dare. Anyway, we got closer and closer, and after Nick's kidnapping, Gil _took the risk_. I knew it had to come from him. I waited and eventually I had what I wanted."

Catherine had carefully listened to Sara in silence. She knew well that was an unique chance to get to know more about her friend, and she wasn't going to waste it, but now she was confused. Even when Sara finally _had what she wanted_, she left Vegas and Gil. There was something missing. Sure thing, Sara's near-death experience in the desert had probably been a reason, but still...

"But you went away nonetheless," Catherine said, more stating a fact than looking for a reply.

"It just wasn't right. I was exhausted, _mentally _exhausted. Our relationship wasn't enough anymore to keep me here. I had nothing to _keep me fighting on_, I think."

"What about now? Do you feel the same?" a concerned Catherine asked.

"No… I don't know. I love Gil and our marriage works, but… when I came back to Vegas, it should have been only temporary. I was waiting for new funds for the project I was working on in South America. Those things can take months, if not years. Grissom was in France and I couldn't see me as a housewife in Paris for months. Ecklie called, he said you were shorthanded, and I asked to come back. I knew well what was waiting for me here – the same things I ran away from a year and half before. I think I wanted to prove myself. I told myself it would have been just a six-months' gig. I missed you guys; I missed the lab and the job. I felt as a part-time criminalist. It has worked for a few months, maybe a year, but then… I started to feel a bit restless. I took short leaves to go to Gil and it worked. But now I'm not sure it will be enough. He could be away for years. And now if I stop and think about my feelings, I feel alone. I miss him and he's not coming back any time soon. I know he loves me, but will it be enough for me in the long run? A long-distance relationship forever?"

Catherine wanted to reassure her friend that Gil would understand, but she was not totally sure he would. At least he soon would be home. She had to have a chat with Gil and then maybe should invite both of them for lunch. She wanted to ask more, to know better what Sara was feeling, help her, but she feared Sara would hide again. On the other hand, there was a question that had always bugged her-it was now or never.  
>"Have you ever thought of having a child? I'm sorry, I don't want to intrude, but I've never heard you talking about children."<p>

"They just have never fit in my life. I don't think I could be a mother. A little one totally depending on me... I can't even take care of myself."

"But you thought about it, didn't you?" Catherine asked, smiling warmly.

"Yeah, I did. We talked, Gil and me. But with his genetic hearing problems and my doubts, we pretty much decided it wasn't a thing for us."

"Do you regret that?" Catherine boldly asked.

"No." Sara's voice was firm.

Catherine knew there was more behind Sara's decision, but the purpose of the dinner was not to force Sara to open up. She didn't want to push her luck and have Sara shutting down. It was time to end the questioning and save it for another time. She looked around and caught the waiter's attention. It was time to go back to their dinner.

When their new orders were placed, Catherine and Sara went back to small talk. Catherine let Sara lead the conversation.

The rest of dinner went smoothly. Sara asked about Lindsey's classes and Catherine behaved as a proud mom would do. Soon was the time for the dessert – always a hard choice.

While they were reading the list of desserts, Catherine's phone buzzed. She quickly looked for her phone in her purse, hoping it wasn't the lab. Being the boss, she really never had a night off. If something big happened they would call her in anyway. Catherine quickly hid a smile as she read the sender ID. She put the phone back in her purse.

"Not work related, I guess," Sara said, noticing Catherine's satisfied reaction.

"Oh… no, it was Lindsey. She will be back home before I thought she would."

"Then you should call the pool guy!"

"You're right, it's the first thing I'll do tomorrow morning," Catherine replied with a smile and, as she noticed the waiter approaching, asked, "Did you choose your dessert? I'll have a pear tart."

"Root beer float," Sara said with a big grin as she closed the menu.

"Thank you," the waiter said as he took note of the desserts chosen.

"I've always wanted to come here and taste this dessert. It's one of the chef's specialties," Sara explained.

"You won't be disappointed," Catherine knowingly replied, "Lindsey loves it."

"Does Lindsey still take ballet classes? I remember she got the lead role in the school recital last year."

"She's too busy now, but she's taking drama classes and next summer she's going to a drama and ballet seminar in New York. It will cost an arm and leg. But she's my only child and she loves that. Looking at her when she talks about it is priceless. Her eyes glint and she gets excited as a child at her birthday party," Catherine said as her eyes glinted just as her daughter's would do.

"You're such a mom, Catherine," Sara said giggling.

"Thank you, Sara! Now, if just my daughter would actually tell me something of her life instead of just asking me for money for her projects… but it's okay, it's her time to find herself," Catherine half jokingly replied.

"It's hard work to be a mom, isn't it?"

"It is, but I wouldn't change it with anything in the world."

The drive back to Catherine's house was uneventful. The women kept chatting until Sara stopped the car in Catherine's driveway and turned to look at the woman.

"I really needed this night off, boss."

"Did you really? Are you really Sara Sidle?" Catherine asked jokingly.

"Don't mock me. I don't live for my job, at least not anymore."

"Sorry, I couldn't help it," Catherine grinned, "It has been a nice night. We should do it some other time."

"Yeah, sure. You need another chance to uncover my darkest secrets."

"You know me too well," Catherine replied as she started giggling.

"Thank you for this dinner."

"You're welcome. I'll let you go. It's our night off, and we deserve to sleep at least a few hours. See you at work. Bye," Catherine said as she slid out of the car.

"Okay, bye," Sara replied. She was a bit surprised that Catherine abruptly ended the evening, but she was glad since it was very late.

Catherine stopped at her front door and looked back at Sara. She waved as the younger woman started her car and drove away. Catherine couldn't help a knowing smile as she turned to unlock her door.

#

As Sara parked her car and got out, her trained eyes noticed a soft light coming from inside her living room window. While heading to her apartment, Sara wondered if she could have forgotten to turn off the light. Maybe she was a bit nervous about the dinner with Catherine. She arrived in front of her door, and inserted the key, but, surprisingly, the door wasn't locked.

_She knew she could have left the light on, but she definitely did not forget to lock her door!_ What if there was someone inside? She didn't have her gun with her. Apartment dweller Sara started to panic, but CSI Sidle took charge. She studied her lock for any signs of forced entry. She took out her phone and, as she was about to dial 911, she heard footsteps approaching the door from inside. She froze. The door opened and her panic immediately vanished and a big grin spread on her face.

"Hi, honey," Gil Grissom welcomed his wife.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Sorry, this story ends here. I thought about another chapter and I also started writing it, but it wasn't working. This had to be just a _small talk_ between Sara and Catherine... Now, if you're curious to know what will happen next, you have to let me find an interesting way to write GSR, bacause, really, it's not my thing, (LOL). I have a few ideas and some of them are already on paper, opppps... on screen, so don't give up hope! ;)


End file.
